Cooler's Demise (DU One-shot)
by Givihe
Summary: ALTERNATE TIMELINE. PART OF MY DIFFERENT UPBRINGING SERIES. CAN BE READ WITHOUT READING BOOK 1 AND THE PROLOGUE TO BOOK 2, BUT THIS ONE-SHOT MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE SENSE. YOUR CHOICE. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. Cooler comes to Earth in seek of Natsuki to take over where his nephew failed. Only, when he arrives, he doesn't get quite what he expected. READ AND REVIEW!


Cooler's Demise

Summary: Cooler comes to Earth in seek of Natsuki to take over where his nephew failed. Only, when he arrives, he doesn't get quite what he expected.

**A.N.: "Cooler's Demise" is a one-shot based off of my Different Upbringing Series. It would make sense to read Book 1 and the prologue of Book 2 since this story happens after the prologue of Book 2. But, I'll lay down the basics:**

**Son Arata – Gohan's twin sister kidnapped and put into the Cold Empire (DEAD)**

**Son Natsuki – Arata's daughter that she had at 14 by another Saiyan; this was forced upon by Frig**

**Frig – Frieza's son and who Arata was under in the Cold Empire (DEAD)**

**Katsu – Another Saiyan that was under Cooler before being sent to Frig (DEAD)**

**Daisuke – A Saiyan originally Arata's "guardian" and the father of Natsuki**

**Also, Videl is in the alternate timeline as well.**

**This should be enough of the basics. If you don't understand some of the details given off by either Natsuki or Cooler, then I'd recommended reading Book 1 and Book 2's prologue.**

**Please read the series. I've put a lot of thought into it. And to those who have read Book 1 and 2, here's the one-shot. Enjoy!**

-Earth-

At 439 East District, ChiChi and Videl were cooking in the kitchen while Natsuki was looking at some of Gohan's old school books. They were preparing some food, both for eating and for delivering to Bulma and Trunks at Capsule Corporation. Because of the android attacks, some were brave enough to keep the surviving population updates. This led to there being alerts of android attacks before they happened. Sometimes they worked and sometimes they didn't.

"Videl." Natsuki raised her head from what she was doing.

"Did you have a question?" Videl asked, turning to face Natsuki.

Natsuki shook her head. "Do you know where Gohan is?" she asked.

Natsuki had been on Earth now for a 6 and a half years, meaning that she was just over 10 years old. She didn't go out much after what happened the first time she met Bulma and Trunks. Somewhere between the time she'd been here, Gohan had met a young woman, Videl, when he was so badly injured that a recovery team had found him.

At first when ChiChi found out, she was furious that he was so careless. Though, as time went on and love began to bloom between the two, ChiChi calmed down. In fact, she was ecstatic about it. The androids had turned the world ChiChi knew into a foreign and more dangerous world. They had also destroyed her family. Natsuki and Videl coming into Gohan's life returned what little control ChiChi wanted in the world.

Videl sighed and shook her head. "Nope. Sorry Natsuki." She said. "Ever since Gohan made me move here I can't keep tabs on him as well as I used to."

"I don't mind." ChiChi said as she stirred the contents in her pot. "It's nice to finally have people to talk to instead of being so lonely. And Gohan comes by a lot more these days."

Natsuki looked Videl over. She had black hair that went to her mid-back and blue eyes. Her belly was extended; expecting her and Gohan's first child. Natsuki was excited. She finally, after the time she spent on Frig's ship, she finally had something happy to celebrate and look forward to. Gohan had made Videl move in with his mother so her and baby would be safe. Gohan also noticed with the change how Natsuki almost immediately warmed up to Videl. When asked about it, Natsuki said that Videl's motherly feel that was developing was comforting and made Natsuki more relaxed.

While the women talked amongst themselves, Natsuki pushed the school work away. Her mind was getting tired and she was too preoccupied with where Gohan was. Natsuki simply hoped that he wasn't in any trouble.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" ChiChi asked.

"Grandma, can I go out and find Gohan?" she asked.

ChiChi looked like she was about to protest until Videl interrupted. "Let her, ChiChi. He's the closest thing, besides you, that she has to her mother. Besides, I don't feel his ki elevated, so he isn't fighting." She said.

ChiChi sighed. "Oh alright." She said. "But, can you takes these containers to Bulma? They have some food since I heard they're on lock down because of the android warning."

Natsuki nodded as she jumped up. "Alright." She said. Natsuki grabbed the old bag that contain the pre-cooked food from her grandmother. "Be back soon."

"Be careful!" ChiChi called after her granddaughter.

"I will." Natsuki said before she flew into the air, towards Capsule Corporation. Last she had heard from Gohan, the androids weren't targeting the path she was currently taking. They were more going after the cities behind Capsule Corporation.

When she arrived at Capsule Corporation, she lightly knocked on the door. Bulma answered the door, expecting a tall visitor before looking down. "Oh, Natsuki. Come in." She said.

Natsuki did so and stood in the entrance. Trunks was in the living room looking bored. "Grandma ChiChi cooked these for the two of you." Natsuki told Bulma while holding up the bag.

Bulma took the bag, relieved. "You'll thank you're grandmother for me, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course." Natsuki said with a smile.

"You can stay the night, you know." Bulma said. "That way you don't have to worry about the android attacking."

"Normally I would, but I was actually looking for Gohan." Natsuki said. Trunks' head perked up in interest. "Videl is worried that she'll, in her words, 'pop any day now' and she wants Gohan there just in case. And besides, I haven't seen him lately and I'm worried. Besides Grandma ChiChi, he's the only one close enough to my mother."

Bulma smiled sympathetically. Trunks stood up quickly. "Mom, maybe I should I accompany her. You know, just in case the androids surprise her." He offered. He wanted to see Gohan too.

Bulma nodded. "Would that be alright?" she asked. "Trunks is always itching to see Gohan as well."

Natsuki smiled, secretly relieved. She hated traveling around in this time of age. "That'd be great." She said. Besides Gohan and Trunks, she was the only other person that knew that Gohan had started training Trunks and she felt safe knowing that he could get them both out of there in case something happened.

Trunks and Natsuki went outside and into the air after saying goodbye to Bulma. "Where did Gohan say he was last?" he asked.

"All we have to do is look for his energy. The androids hadn't been perusing him. The only time Gohan gets injured is when he find them himself." Natsuki said.

Before they could take off towards Gohan's energy, a large ship came into view. The ship flew over the two youngsters' heads. Trunks looked at the ship in confusion. He had never seen a ship like that before. Natsuki, however, saw the resemblance to Frig's ship. She was stiff with fear.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki was shivering in fear. "How could I forget." She murmured to herself. "Cooler is worse than Frig.."

"Who is Cooler?" Trunks asked. He knew about Frig. He knew the whole story because he had took a sneak peak at the letter written to Gohan that was left with his mother.

"We would say that he is Frig's uncle." Natsuki said in fear. "Now we really need to hide. And fast. He'll be able to find us."

Trunks turned serious. "He's after you?" he asked.

"It's most likely." Natsuki said. "Let's go!"

Natsuki grabbed Trunks' wrist and she pulled him with her as she flew the opposite direction of where Cooler's ship was landing. "Shouldn't we go find Gohan. He should be strong enough to fight Cooler." Trunks offered.

"No time." Natsuki said quickly. She was scared for the first time since she'd been on Earth. "He'll be on the ground within seconds." Natsuki saw a cave and quickly pulled Trunks into it with her. "Mask your ki."

The duo did so and stayed put, hoping that Cooler wouldn't find them. Natsuki, who was shaking with fear, cuddled close to Trunks with tears threatening to fall. "Don't worry, Natsuki. I won't let them hurt you." Trunks murmured to her in comfort, though they both knew that if Cooler came straight at them, Trunks would be hit aside in a matter of seconds.

It wasn't long until Natsuki and Trunks heard activity outside their small cave. The habitat around the cave was a mixture between dry and rocky and lush and forest. Silently creeping closer to get a good look, the young duo saw three henchmen. They all hand the same purple spandex with green armor that only had one shoulder armor. The first henchman had blue skin with short blonde hair and had a green scouter. The second henchman had rust color skin with no hair and a blue scouter. The third henchman had green skin with long black hair and a brown scouter.

"Why do we have to search for the brat here?" the rust colored henchman asked with a high pitched voice.

"Can't we just flatten the area? It'd make her pay for the damage that the mother of hers did to Frig's ship." The green skinned henchman questioned. "It's boring doing Cooler's dirty work. She's only a brat."

Natsuki pushed herself further into Trunks' chest. Trunk moved her behind him the best he could and flattened them against the cave wall. The blue skinned henchman stepped forward, pushing the green haired henchman aside.

"Neiz, Dore; remember what Cooler said. It was said that the brat's mother, Arata, put up quite the fight." The blue skinned henchman addressed their questions in a very prominent acent. "It has also been told that this Arata was related to Goku. Goku killed Frieza. That obviously means that Cooler wants her alive. That way, he can punish her for their actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Salza." Neiz and Dore said.

"What if we find any others like her?" Neiz asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We bring them with us. If they try to defend her, then kill them." Salza said. "Besides, Cooler only wants the brat. She won't live long after he has her anyway."

The trio started walking in different directions and was soon out of sight. Natsuki wanted to whimper. This was when she really needed Gohan with her. Trunks looked at her and hugged her. "It'll be alright." He said. "We should find another place to hide. It won't be long until Gohan realizes that something is up."

Natsuki nodded. They kept their power level non-existent as they started running. "And just where do you two think you're going?" the high pitched voice of Neiz asked, having both youngsters stopping in their tracks. "Salza, Dore; they're over here!"

Natsuki whimpered softly. Trunks growled and pushed her behind him as Salza and Dore landed next to Neiz. "If you want to hurt her, you'll have to go through me." Trunks threatened.

"Trunks." Natsuki hissed. "What are you doing? You'll get yourself killed."

"I'm only delaying them until Gohan gets here." Trunks hissed back.

The three henchman stared at Trunks before they busted out laughing. "You?" Salza said. "You'll barely be a warm up for one of us."

Trunks got into a defensive stance. "Let's test that theory then, shall we?" he asked.

In a blink, Salza and Trunks were fighting. Natsuki looked at the fight. Trunks wouldn't last long. "Trunks!" Natsuki yelled.

Neiz and Dore stepped in front of her. "Not so fast." He said. "He pick a fight with Salza, so he'll deal with the consequences. Maybe Salza will even spare him. For now."

"Get out of my way!" She demanded.

"Not a chance." Dore said.

_"Remember your training, Natsuki."_ A familiar voice said.

"Katsu." Natsuki muttered under her breath.

_"You need to remember the techniques that your mother and I taught you. That's the only way you'll survive until Gohan gets there."_

"If you won't let me go, then I'll fight you myself." Natsuki growled while getting into a fighting stance. "You want to take me to Cooler, then you'll have to kill me."

"Sudden burst of confidence?" Dore asked in a mocking tone.

Before either one could move, Natsuki charged at Neiz, who was watching the fight. She hit him in the gut before kicking him away from her. Natsuki then turned towards Dore and charged at him. Though, she wasn't as lucky as she was with Neiz.

Dore grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the ground, creating a crater in the Earth's surface. "We can't fight you." He said. "We need you alive."

"So you can kill me afterwards?" Natsuki spat. "I heard you three talking."

Natsuki looked past Dore to see Trunks being shot to the ground. He was almost covered entirely in blood, his own blood. Anger built up in Natsuki's body. She kicked his hand off of her and quickly flew past him and caught Trunks before he hit the ground.

"Trunks." Natsuki said in tears while looking at him. _This is all my fault._ She thought. _Maybe I should just go with them._

"What's going on here?" a booming voice asked.

Natsuki looked up to see a being in similar looks to Frig. She gulped. Gohan wasn't here yet and Trunks was still out cold. "Lord Cooler, sir, we've found the girl and she has a friend." Salza informed while the three henchman bowed in respect.

"He might as well be dead thanks to you!" Natsuki yelled at him.

Cooler turned around and looked at Natsuki. "So you're the daughter of the Saiyan that killed my nephew. And the granddaughter of the man that killed by brother." He said calmly.

"You've got the wrong girl." Natsuki tried to bluffed.

Cooler shook his head while shaking his head. "No, you're her." He said. "Frig sent me updates."

"Why do you want me? So you can kill me for revenge? How pathetic are you?" Natsuki growled.

Cooler tisked. "Insulting will definitely get you killed." He said. Before Natsuki could do anything, Cooler picked her up by the neck. "You'll come with me and I won't hurt your little friend any further."

"Y-You'll leave him t-there to d-die." Natsuki struggled to get the words out. "H-How is that not h-hurting any futher. H-He has people who c-care about him."

"Not my problem." Cooler said.

Natsuki noticed that behind Cooler, two very familiar and very frightening figures landed behind him silently. Now was definitely not the right time for them to appear. "Sir." Salza informed. "There are two beings behind you."

Cooler dropped Natsuki to the ground and turned around. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

17 and 18 looked at each other with mild amusement. "What do we have here, 18?" 17 asked his sister.

18 cracked her knuckles. "We have someone beating up the two kids we always beat up." She answered.

17 smirked. "You're messing with our game." He said.

Cooler rolled his eyes. "Leave and I'll spare you're lives." He said.

Natsuki looked between the three. "I-I'd suggest you listen to them." She mumbled. "They're stronger than they look."

"Yeah right." Cooler said. "Salza, Neiz, Dore; deal with them."

The trio of henchman charged at 17 and 18 who both had smirks on their faces. 17 grabbed Salza's neck and threw him to the bolder with a strong blast of energy being sent with him. 18 yawned while blocking punches, kicks, and energy blasts from Neiz and Dore.

Natsuki was watching with awe. Trunks groaned while he was coming to. "Natsuki, what's going on?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki was still watching the androids. She couldn't believe that they were defending them. "Look." She mumbled.

"I-It's the androids." Trunks finally stuttered.

"Yeah and they're defending us." Natsuki said. "I know they're the enemy, but still."

"While they're busy with those two," Cooler began. "I'll deal with you two."

"Over my dead body you will." Gohan's familiar voice growled loudly. Natsuki and Trunks turned around with relief in their eyes. "You want my niece, you go through me. I promised her mother nothing would happen to her." Gohan had landed behind Natsuki and Trunks. His hair was waving wildly in his Super Saiyan state and his teal eyes blazed with pure anger and fury.

"Oh, you're related to the wretch that killed my nephew as well. Perfect." Cooler said.

Suddenly there was a loud cry. All four heads turned to see 17 and 18 finishing up with Salza, Neiz, and Dore. Gohan's eyes widened in shock. "What are those two doing here?" he asked.

"They must have heard the fighting going on when Trunks and I ran into those three and Cooler." Natsuki answered. "They started defending, for a lack of a better word, me.

Gohan growled under his breath. "I don't like this." He said.

"Maybe Natsuki's right." Trunks said. "They may not like us, but in their eyes, they're the only ones that can kill us."

"You killed my henchman!" Cooler boomed.

17 and 18 rolled their eyes. "Even blondie over there put up a longer and more interesting fight then those three." 18 stated with a grin.

"Now, it's your turn." 17 said.

Cooler growled in anger. "Because of what you did, I'll change to my final form." He warned.

"Oh we're so scared." 18 dragged out the 'so' in the sentence.

Natsuki helped Trunks get up and they ran to hide behind Gohan. Gohan put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Final form?" Trunks questioned.

"I didn't even know they could transform." Natsuki mumbled.

Gohan looked at Natsuki with surprise. "Frig never transformed." He asked.

Natsuki, who's eyes were glued to Cooler's glowing and transforming body, shook her head. "He wasn't physically strong like Frieza was. That's why he was always given the crappy parts of space." She informed. "The only strength he had was the people that stood by him and being able to threaten and manipulate those he didn't like. How do you think I came along?"

Gohan nodded his head in understanding. Not wanting to waste energy, Gohan powered down, letting his blonde hair lay down flat as black and his teal eyes to change to onyx as well.

Cooler finished his transformation, which made 17 and 18 burst out laughing. "That's your 'final form'?" 17asked. "You look worse than 18 in sweats."

18 stopped laughing to growl at her brother. "Watch yourself, 17." She said. "Let's deal with this idiot who think he can challenge us."

"Bring it." Cooler said in a deeper voice.

Cooler charged at 17 and 18 who quickly disappeared and reappeared behind them. 17 and 18 started throwing hits at Cooler when they were at opposite ends. Cooler, who was getting frustrated, flew further up into the air with 17 and 18 following him.

"Cooler isn't going to last." Trunks said immediately. He was leaning against Gohan with holding him up because of his injuries.

Natsuki nodded. "For once, I'm actually relieved to see those two." She murmured. Gohan realized that she had been quite ever since he had arrived.

Cooler landed on the ground, creating a huge crater in the ground. 17 and 18 stayed floating in the air while Cooler got up. Before a threat could be made by Cooler, 17 and 18 disappeared yet again and reappeared by Cooler's side. They began punching his sides at a fast rate. Cooler, who couldn't keep up with them, kept throwing his own hits but would miss by a wide margin.

"Should we end this, 18?" 17 asked.

18 nodded. "This is getting boring. I want to go shopping anyway." She said. "Blondie is always a more entertaining fight."

"They've said that multiple times now." Trunks said.

Natsuki laughed lightly. "They have a preference. You should be slightly complimented, Uncle Gohan." She murmured again, though not completely meaning it.

"I just want it over with." Gohan growled. "We can't go anywhere because I'm not sure if they want anything from us."

17 and 18 each grabbed one of Cooler's arm and twisted him around and threw him into the bolder. They separated in the air and each charged a large blast. 17 charged his with his hands together in front of him. 18 charged hers in separate hands and brought them up above her head and clasped them over her head. They both let the blasts go.

As the dust cleared, a deep laugh could be heard. Gohan's eyes bulged from his eye sockets. Though, Natsuki wasn't too surprised. "They didn't use full power." She informed. "They're playing."

17 smirked while 18 began looking at her nails. "May I do the honors?" he asked.

18 shrugged. "Just hurry up." She said.

17 disappeared and reappeared in front of Cooler. "It was nice playing with you, but my sister and I are bored." He informed. "Goodbye."

17 then punched his fist clearly through Cooler's chest. Cooler's eyes widened in shock and horror before they went blank with no life. 18 sighed. "Finally." She muttered. "Can we go now."

Gohan got defensive again, shoving both youngsters behind him. 17 and 18 looked at him. "Relax." 17 said. "We are going to hurt you yet."

"See it as a favor for defending those two's buts." 18 said. "And we don't like have debts of any kind."

17 and 18 took off into the air and disappeared. Gohan relaxed as well as Trunks and Natsuki. Trunks collapsed to the ground. "Trunks!" she cried and knelt next to him. She could feel the soreness in her own body from being thrown around

"We need to get him to Bulma." Gohan said while pulling Trunks into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little sore." Natsuki said.

Gohan, Natsuki, and Trunks arrived at Bulma's quickly. When Bulma answered the door, Bulma shrieked. "Trunks!" she nearly yelled. "What happened?"

Gohan growled. "Cooler came for revenge on Frig and Frieza and was going to take it out on Natsuki. Cooler is Frig's uncle." He answered Bulma's unanswered question.

Bulma and Gohan placed Trunks in a medical room and Gohan gave Trunks a senzu bean while Bulma cleaned him up and changed his bloody clothes; throwing them away. Natsuki, during that time, sat in the living room. She was curled up on the edge of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, coming out from the hallway.

"It's my fault." Natsuki whimpered.

"No it's not." Gohan said. "Trunks was only doing what I told him to do; protect you."

"He could have gotten killed." Natsuki argued.

"But he didn't." Gohan said softly. "I know it feels that way, that's how I felt whenever I thought about your mother. You can't dwell on it, Natsuki. Just accept what happened." Gohan sighed, realizing he wasn't getting through to her. "Think of it this way, Trunks defending you showed just how strong your friendship with Trunks is."

Natsuki nodded. She smiled before hugging Gohan. "I love you Gohan." She said.

"Love you too, Natsuki." Gohan said.

The phone rang and Gohan grabbed it. Within seconds, Gohan stiffened. He hung up the phone, but didn't move. "Gohan, are you alright?" Natsuki asked, worried.

"Videl." Gohan mumbled. "She's-"

"-having the baby?" Natsuki guessed from Gohan's stumbling.

"Then get going you two." Bulma shooed them out.

-Many Hours Later-

Natsuki was looking at her school work, but unable to actually do it. She was too distracted to focus. She was worried about Videl. Gohan and ChiChi were both in a room that they had prepped for the birth.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming her way. Natsuki whipped around to see Gohan standing there smiling. He was holding a small bundle in his arms. Natsuki smiled.

"Her name is Pan." Gohan said when Natsuki came to Gohan's side to peak at her.

"She's beautiful, Uncle Gohan." Natsuki said with a smile.

"That she is." Gohan said.

"Is Videl alright?" Natsuki asked, worried.

"She's sleeping." Gohan informed.

Pan opened her eyes and looked at Natsuki. There was a look in there that Natsuki caught instantly. "She's going to be a trouble maker." She said.

Gohan looked at his niece with surprise. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because that look right there," Natsuki pointed out. Gohan nodded for her to continue. "That look was one that I always used when Mom knew I was about to play a prank on my father or Katsu."

Gohan groaned. "I hope you're wrong." He said.

Natsuki laughed. "Dought it." She sung while walking towards the hallway. "Since I know that Videl is alright, I'm going to bed."

Once Natsuki's head it the pillow, she was out. When she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded with white. "I'm glad you're alright." A voice said.

Natsuki turned to see a man that looked like Gohan, but a different hairstyle. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Son Goku, your grandfather." He answered.

"Uncle Gohan told me about you." Natsuki informed.

Goku nodded. "Your mother was frightened when she heard that Cooler came to Earth. Both her and Katsu forgot about him." He said.

"For once, I'm glad that the androids were there." Natsuki murmured.

Goku nodded. "I just want you to remember something." He said. "You aren't always going to have someone there to protect you. You have a tough road coming ahead of you, Natsuki. But, I know you can handle it."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because you're strong and you're my granddaughter." Goku said smiling. "You're important in the future. I want you to re-start your training. Can you do that for me?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah." She said.

"Good."

"Hey Grandpa."

Goku, who was ready to leave, looked at his eldest granddaughter. "Yeah?"

Natsuki hugged Goku. "Tell Katsu thanks for what he did in the battle."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"I will."

"And Grandpa."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Mom I love her."

"She already knows." Goku smiled before disappearing.

**A.N.: That's it! Sorry it took so long to complete. Honestly, I had no idea how to start it. The fighting scenes are a little lame, but I've never been good at those. I hope you enjoyed it otherwise. I used this one-shot as to show Natsuki's acceptance of what she has gone through and to show how she moved on. Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
